Nanny
History Origin Nanny was an android creation of Magneto who created her to be his instrument of revenge against the X-Men. She was built in one of his secret bases on the Barrier of Filchner in Antartica. After battling the X-Men, Magneto successfully defeated them where he trapped them in special Inhibitor Chairs in his Antartica base. These special chairs scrambled their nervous systems and prevented them from using their powers. As their motor coordniation and speech was reduced to a six year old, Nanny was tasked with tending to the X-Men in their infantile state. Whilst possessing no offensive capabilities, Nanny was programmed to speak in a nauseatingly patronizing manner and treated the X-Men as children. Thus, she served as a tool of psychological torture for Magneto. For weeks, the X-Men depended on Nanny where she fed, bathed, treated and read novels to them. In addition, she came to them whenever they whimpered or cried. However, even in her child state, Storm managed to use her skills to pick the locks of her chair. With her freed, she moved to liberate her fellow X-Men where together they incapacitated Nanny. The X-Men later used Nanny as bait where they lured Magneto back to his Antarctica base. When Magnus arrived, he encountered a damaged Nanny whereupon a devastating battle was fought with the X-Men that led to magma flooding the base which destroyed it along with Nanny. Afterwards, the X-Men returned to Antarctica where they were searching for clues on the whereabouts of Magneto. Whilst there, Nightcrawler encountered the severed head of Nanny where he jested by quoting a line from Hamlet. However, Wolverine simply clawed the head into pieces thus seemingly destroying Nanny. Because, I Said So At some unknown point, Magneto rebuilt Nanny at the Antarctica base as well as upgraded her where he programmed the machine with a new directive namely to never let Mutants from escaping the base. During this time, a new group of X-Men crashed in Antarctica where they were encountered by Nanny along with her robots. She used her enhanced abilities to strip the X-Men of their powers and captured Joseph believing him to be Magneto. The robots and Nanny put their captives to sleep as they followed her directive to ensuring no Mutants escaped her care. Whilst caring for Joseph, Nanny believed to Mutant to be Magneto who ordered her to release him. However, she chided him for his manners and stated that she was following the orders he programmed into her. She claimed that she was seeking to protect him in these uncertain times on Earth and showed his broadcasts on the television showing the devastating attacks of Operation: Zero Tolerance on Mutants. Thus, she considered it too dangerous to allow them to leave at this time. After departing, she also began to secretly doubt whether Joseph was really her creator Magneto. Nanny was later present to punish both Rogue and Gambit with energy discharges after they were refusing to sleep. Joseph in the mean time managed to escape from his glass prison where he freed his fellow two X-Men along with Grovel and Spat. They attempted to escape into the underground passages where they were confronted by Nanny along with her robots. She decided to punish her "children" and shifted into her battle mode in order to attack her charges. However, due to her programming being focused on Mutants, it meant that Humans were undetected by her systems. Thus, the reporter Trish Tilby was undetected by Nanny who smashed the android's head with a crowbar. This act deactivated Nanny whereupon Gambit used his abilities to charge the head and threw it away whereupon it exploded thus returning the X-Men's powers to them. Beast later acquired the head of Nanny and used it to recite some Shakespearean verses. Powers and Abilities *'Battle Form' : the android's rebuilt form included a secondary transformation that allowed her to be configured into a better combat form. *'Energy Discharge' : Nanny's second form allowed her to discharge energy blasts to hurt opponents and she used this as a punishment for those in her care that disobeyed her. *'Mutant Detector' : in her second format, the android was equipped with form of radar system that allowed her to detect as well as percieve Mutants. However, a flaw in the detection system meant that Humans were completely blind to these sensors. *'Power Nullification' : after being rebuilt, Nanny had a module that allowed her to neutralize the genetic structure of a Mutant and thus rendered non-operative some basic substructures of the DNA. Notes *In the Age of Apocalypse reality, a version of Nanny was created to be the caretaker of Magneto and Rogue's son; Charles Lehnsherr. This version was equipped with retractable offensive weaponry along with defensive systems that enveloped Charles in protective cocoon formed from her own body mass as part of her primary purpose of protecting the child. She was destroyed whilst performing this function but failed to stop the toddler's abduction by agents of Apocalypse. Trivia *Nanny is amongst the first known robotic servants of Magneto with the other being Ferris. Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Nanny_(Magneto's_Robot)_(Earth-616) *http://www.comicvine.com/nanny/29-62969/ Category:Villains